Many computing devices employ input devices, such as sensors (e.g., inertial sensors, camera sensors, etc.) that produce output streams for consumption by applications operating on the computing device. The sensors can include or otherwise utilize a timing source to operate a clock for providing timing information of captured data. The timing sources among the input devices and/or the computing device (e.g., of a central processing unit (CPU) or other processor in the computing device), however, may not be the same, and thus may not always be synchronized and/or may experience drift from one another as time goes on. For certain types of devices and/or associated applications, high synchronization between peripheral devices and/or the CPU may be desirable to attain a certain level of user experience, such as in virtual reality, mixed reality, autonomous driving, or similar applications.